A Fine Line Between Hate and Love
by Cygnet Rose
Summary: Lucius now knows about their relationship. What lengths will he go to destroy it? And what else is Pansy planning? You'll find out in the next few chapters!
1. A New Begining

A Fine Line Between Hate and Love  
  
Chapter 1: A new Year Begins  
  
The train whistle blew loudly as it pulled in to load up the Hogwarts students.  
  
The rattle of trolleys, trilling of owls and yells of students pierced the warm air.  
  
Malfoy and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle pushed their way through the first year's, sending a few of them to the ground. Malfoy relished his new position. Head Boy.  
  
Positions of power suited him best, his father, Lucius, said. He smirked at the thought. Only this job came with a certain frizzy headed bookworm. Granger.  
  
His smirk soured as he thought of Granger as Head Girl. Speak of the devil he could see her rushing to the front of the train to get into the Prefect compartment. This was too good a chance to miss.  
  
He sped up his walk and slammed his trolley into hers, tumbling her suitcases and new owl to the ground.  
  
She looked up to see the cause of the accident. Her face twisted as she saw who her tormentor was. Draco. He was taller than he was last year, his eye's more silver and his hair styled into a scruff.  
  
"Watch where you're going mud blood." He sneered in his cold voice.  
  
Bloody bastard! She thought to herself. Aloud she yelled to his departing back "Shut up Ferret Boy!"  
  
Although Hermione didn't see, Malfoy's back stiffened in Response to her taunt.  
  
He should have pushed her over instead, he thought to himself.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth in anger as she picked up her possessions from the ground and put them back on her trolley. Damn that bastard! For some reason he was the only one who could hurt her. Even Crabbe and Goyle failed in trying to hut her feelings. She didn't understand why his opinion of her seemed to matter. Sometimes when he called her mud blood and various other things, she'd look at his face and she's forget what he said as her heart pumped faster and faster, feeling the blood rushing through her veins.  
  
" Hey, Hermione!" Someone thankfully snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
It was Harry, and Ron was running to catch up to him, as he left his brothers and sister.  
  
"Hi Harry, did you have a good holiday? She asked as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah it was great! I stayed with Ron again. The Dursley's couldn't wait to get rid of me this time." He replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hi Hermione!" Ron panted as he caught up with them.  
  
"Hi Ron. I heard Harry stayed with you for the Holidays. What did you both do?"  
  
"Mum and Dad took us to a Muggle beach! It was horrible! But Dad wanted to see what one was like. The salt stung our eyes when we went swimming. And some of the Muggles were positively scary!"  
  
Hermione laughed as she waved goodbye to them and made her way to the Prefect compartment. It was nearly 11.00am, she'd better hurry! 


	2. Subtle Promptings

Chapter 2: Subtle promptings  
  
There were two separate rooms in the Prefect compartment, a sitting room similar to the normal one on the rest of the train, and a dinning room.  
  
The sitting room held four small chairs. One for Griffindor, one for  
  
Hufflepuff, one for Ravenclaw, and one for Slytherin.  
  
The Griffindor chair and the Slytherin chair were both seated together, as both houses held Head Boy and Girl, and the two other houses were seated across the other side of the small room.  
  
The two other Prefects were Aleena Langley from Hufflepuff and Lyle Crawford from Ravenclaw. Hermione introduced herself to both of them, and sat down to read one of her new schoolbooks. Magical Creatures Volume 6.9.  
  
Hermione read for about forty minutes and stopped after Mangledrits, which had no particular use. But as name suggested, it mangled it four tentacle- like arms and it's three clawed feet as it captured its prey.  
  
She was hungry and left the two Prefects to their game of chess, wondering who the Head Boy was and why she hadn't seen him yet.  
  
She saw vaguely, a tuff of blond shiny hair poking above one of the dinning room high-backed benches.  
  
Hermione made her way over there to introduce herself.  
  
Draco spotted Grange as she stepped out of the other room. She'd seen him and was making her way over.  
  
Geez was he lucky or what? Two perfect chances in one day! He stuck his leg out as she came closer. Hermione didn't see the leg and tripped.  
  
Only it didn't go as he'd planned. Instead of falling to the carpeted ground, Hermione twisted at the last moment and landed on Draco's chest instead.  
  
"Oomph!"  
  
Stunned Draco looked down at Hermione and into her eyes. They were so soft! Like the chocolate he used to eat beside the lake outside his home. The ducks mated there in spring.  
  
What the Hell?! Why was he thinking this crap!  
  
Draco shoved Hermione off him and let his upper lip curl while he disgustedly said, "Get off me you clumsy lump."  
  
"Why look who made Head Boy! And he's here without his precious bodyguards." Hermione taunted.  
  
"Looks like he can't get anyone to bow down at his feet. He has to resort to tripping someone up instead!" She picked herself up and turned on her heel, walking back to the sitting room. She ignored the hunger pains fluttering in her stomach.  
  
Slumping in her chair she sighed.  
  
Later all the Prefects were sitting in the dinning room assuaging their hunger.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked in to tell them of their duties. "Lyle, Aleena. You both will be organising the Halloween Feast, and the trip to Hogsmead this year."  
  
She turned her eyes onto Malfoy, then Hermione.  
  
"And you two will be organising the Yule Ball and the End of Year Christmas Feast. I trust you both know how to be civilized."  
  
Malfoy and Hermione looked at each other and gasped in dismay. But they didn't say a word. There wouldn't be a point to disagreeing with Professor McGonagall. They just silently glared at each other. 


	3. Settling In

Chapter 3: Settling In  
  
The students arrived at Hogwarts the same way they had for years. With much pomp and ceremony.  
  
Stars twinkled in the ceiling as always, but this year instead of candles floating in the air, there were swirling lights of colour. Green, gold, silver, white, red, yellow, blue, and purple.  
  
The first year's looked up in awe as they made their way to the front of the large dinning hall. The older students were already seated at their respected tables. Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.  
  
All the professors sat at the front of the hall a long table dividing them from the students.  
  
Hermione saw, of course, Professor Dumbledor in the middle of all the other Professors, Hagrid to Dumbledor's left and Snape at the end of the table to the right (closest to Slytherin's table).  
  
Hermione's eyes darted towards Malfoy. He was laughing with his friends.  
  
"Quiet please!" Professor McGonagall yelled.  
  
The students quieted almost immediately, except for a few tittering first year's up the front, huddled in a large group.  
  
Professor Dumbledor stood up and gave his yearly speech, and then the sorting began.  
  
"Raymond Sythe," "Slytherin!" the sorting hat yelled.  
  
"Kelima Yavine," "Ravenclaw!"  
  
And so it went until all the first year's were sorted into a house then seated. The Feast began.  
  
After everyone finished eating, Dumbledor called for attention.  
  
"I would like to introduce our Prefects for this year," he said "I will call their names and they'll stand at the front while I give their positions."  
  
"Lyle Crawford," applause sounded from the Ravenclaw table, the rest of the house clapped more sedately.  
  
"Aleena Langley," More applause.  
  
"Hermione Grange and Draco Malfoy." Applause came loudest from those two houses.  
  
"Lyle is Prefect for Ravenclaw." Professor McGonagall explained.  
  
"Aleena Hufflepuff."  
  
"Malfoy Slytherin."  
  
"And Hermione, Griffindor."  
  
McGonagall waited for the applause to die down and then, "Our Head Boy and Girl are Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."  
  
A Thunder rumbled the plates on all tables.  
  
Draco lead the Slytherin's to their common room.  
  
"Potted weasel." Was Draco's reply when asked for the password.  
  
He showed the first year's where their dormitories were, and left to go back and meet with Professor McGonagall and the other Prefects.  
  
"As you all know," She intoned, "The Prefects have a separate common room and dormitory. Only the dorms are unisex, as the Prefects were chosen because they could be counted on being trustworthy." She glanced at Malfoy as she said this.  
  
"There are four rooms in the dorm and two bathrooms. Each bathroom is connected to two rooms. You will find your possession in you rooms." With that she turned and left them to their own devices. "Please make up a password." Said the portrait of a young lady and young man.  
  
Hermione let the others decide.  
  
"Pothead," Cackled Draco.  
  
"I don't think so Malfoy!" Argued Hermione.  
  
"You two decide." She looked at Lyle and Aleena.  
  
The two discussed it and Lyle said "The new password is Leopard Fire."  
  
The portrait swung open, and they all walked into the warmth of the room.  
  
There were four doors each consisting of the Houses Symblol. Unfortunately Hermione saw who she would be sharing a bathroom with. Damn it! Circumstances just seem to keep throwing them together. 


	4. Duties

Chapter 4: Duties  
  
Hermione yawned as she woke to the new day. The sun was peeping through the heavy brocade curtains.  
  
They were coloured in the Griffindor colours of course, as was the same with her bed covers.  
  
She jumped out of bed eagerly, and then dressed in her school robes. She couldn't wait till her classes started!  
  
Hermione walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth and found that there were different flavoured toothpastes.  
  
Not like fluoride and mint, there was raspberry, ice cream, chocolate and jellybeans. Mmm. A delightful way to start the morning!  
  
After, reluctantly, rinsing her mouth, Hermione was just about to leave the bathroom when Draco walked in.  
  
He was in his Slytherin dressing gown, his hair mussed up and a sleepy gaze in his now soft blue eyes.  
  
Hermione stood speechless in shock as she felt a delicious shiver make its way down her spine.  
  
Draco was also staring speechless, as he watched her face, as it was still flushed a delicate peach from sleep.  
  
He was the first one to break of the daze that had descended. "Finished yet Granger?" he snapped his lips thinning.  
  
"Not quite just yet Malfoy." She smiled a sickly sweet smile, animosity reeked from her forced smile and ridged stance.  
  
Hermione turned back to the sink and proceeded to brush her hair. Slowly.  
  
"That bush of yours in a tangle Granger?" Malfoy sneered, his eyes hard as rock.  
  
Seeing her childish revenge backfire Hermione didn't dignify him with and answer and left the room  
  
One of these days she was going to snap, she thought to herself.  
  
Draco walked into potions class in a foul mood. He'd gotten another letter from his father this morning, urging him to join the death eaters.  
  
Ugh! Screw the death eaters. Voldermort was a generation ago.  
  
He was the new generation, a fresh start for the Malfoy's. No more death eaters in this family.  
  
His father being on had caused enough trouble to the Malfoy reputation. He could almost guarantee that more trouble will be ahead.  
  
He sat down and saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye, writing meticulously the instructions on the board with a black feather quill.  
  
She wrote gracefully the way she did everything else.  
  
Malfoy had stopped a bar on his thoughts. It's not like she or anyone else could read them, thankfully.  
  
Everyone started on their potions for transforming a snail into a small snake.  
  
Hermione cut up her ingredients with certain precision, leaving no room for mistake.  
  
She dropped a few slice of merry leaf into the bubbling cauldron and turned away to finish preparing the rest of the ingredients.  
  
As punishment for making him think and notice such things about her, he sprinkled some hemlock powder into the brew, and hurried back to his own cauldron unseen.  
  
"Boom!"  
  
The contents of the cauldron exploded everywhere, the yellow muck splattering on people closest to her cauldron.  
  
"Five points from Griffindor!" Snape snapped "For such stupidity and carelessness for the safety of the other students."  
  
"But-but-" Hermione spluttered.  
  
"Silence! Or another five points will be taken off." Snape cut in nastily, a delighted sneer on his face. He'd been wanting to put the girl in her place for years now, but hadn't had the opportunity.  
  
Hermione closed her gaping mouth with a snap.  
  
There was no use protesting against Snape's unfair prejudice. He was always picking on Hermione and her friends.  
  
It was usually Malfoy's fault.  
  
Hermione gritted her teeth in anger and frustration, glaring at Snape's retreating back, cursing him under her breath.  
  
While Snape's attention was on another student, she gestured rudely at Draco, making his mouth drop open with surprise. She knew he was behind the "mishap".  
  
Finally Potions finished and Hermione sighed with relief. Thankfully it was also the last class of the day. But then again it would mean that she would have to spend time with Draco.  
  
She shuddered with something that was not quite revulsion.  
  
Harry and Ron walked by her side as they left the class.  
  
"Do you want to come with us to see Hagrid? He wants to show us the new creature he has for Care of Magical Creatures Studies." Ron enquired with a frown on his face.  
  
His worry was justified, as Hagrid usually chose creatures that seemed to be the most dangerous.  
  
"Sorry. I can't I have to do Prefect stuff." Her face scrunched up in a grimace.  
  
They stopped at a corner, said their goodbyes and parted.  
  
As Hermione waved at her friends, looking back at them, she bumped into a solid wall and fell over.  
  
Looking up she saw who the wall was. Malfoy.  
  
He stood above her, his legs parted in an arrogant pose.  
  
With an eyebrow raised he offered his hand to her.  
  
Still in a daze she took it, feeling a jolt, of what could be electricity, run through her body.  
  
Snapped out of her daze she reluctantly offered a thankyou. Malfoy just stared at he in shock unable to believe that he gave her his hand and that she would actually thank him for it.  
  
"Well shouldn't we get to work?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." He replied.  
  
They walked down the corridor towards their dorm and to their duties. 


	5. Revelations

Chapter 5: Revelations  
  
The weeks past swiftly as the students from Hogwarts anticipated their trip to Hogsmead.  
  
They were also well behaved for fear of being forbidden to attend.  
  
Hermione had big plans for Hogsmead.  
  
She was absolutely sick of her bush-like hair; it was a pain in the morning to brush it (and Malfoy's comment about it also affected her decision).  
  
It would probably do to buy some more clothes for school; she had grown out of her old ones.  
  
Luckily she had been saving for a while for this change. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After Draco washed and dressed, he met up with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
He didn't know why he hung out with them. They were both dull and boring.  
  
The fact that his father was a friend of their father's probably influenced his choice.  
  
But the disillusion he'd suffered the past year, meant that he no longer wanted anything to do with anyone associated with his father.  
  
Not after he'd found out what Lucius does to Narcissa.  
  
Every time she did something that disagreed with him, Lucius would punish her.  
  
Malfoy had caught him holding his wand pointed at his mother.  
  
He'd been horrified.  
  
He knew his father was cruel, but he'd never imagine that he'd turn that cruelness against his family.  
  
After many persistent questions from Malfoy, Narcissa confessed that these were regular occurrences.  
  
It was not long after that his father started to insist that he join the death eaters when he turned seventeen.  
  
But now that he'd seen what You-Know-Who's servants were capable of he didn't want anything to do with it.  
  
Sure he was cruel, but it was hard to break a lifetime habit.  
  
Especially towards Potter and his friends.  
  
What he felt towards Potter and his friends wasn't really hatred it was jealousy.  
  
He was jealous of Potter's bravery and courage, but most of all he was jealous of the close friendship they all shared.  
  
Bringing his thoughts back to the present, Draco told Crabbe and Goyle he wanted to be alone, and walked off to get some money for the trip to Hogsmead. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The street was crowded, as students pushed their way through the bustle of noise and laughter.  
  
Hermione, Harry and Ron walked into The Three Broomsticks and sat down at a vacant table.  
  
"Three Butter beers thanks." Hermione placed their order.  
  
"Sorry there's none left. Unless you go into the storeroom and get some, I'm a bit too busy at the moment." With that the bartender walked over to another demanding customer.  
  
"Well I guess I'd better go get some if we want it." Hermione said to her friends.  
  
Hermione stood and walked in the direction of the storeroom to get the Butter beers. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco was in the storeroom waiting for Pansy to get there.  
  
He'd forgotten the promise he made to her last year. A kiss.  
  
He shuddered in revulsion. It seems that she wanted to collect payment now.  
  
The door swung open, revealing a silhouette, as light spilled out from behind Pansy.  
  
He huddled closer to the corner as the door swung shut, leaving the whole room in covered in complete darkness.  
  
Deciding that he'd rather get this over with he grabbed the body stumbling over the boxes and lowered his lips down to hers.  
  
Hi mind registered surprise. Her lips were full and pliant, not what they looked like. Thin and hard.  
  
He tightened his embrace his lips demanding more as the blood flowed fast and furious through his veins. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione entered the storeroom and the door swung shut behind her. God it was dark in here. She thought to herself.  
  
There were boxes of merchandise scattered on the floor, and she stumbled over them in her search for the Butter beer.  
  
Suddenly from the darkness a hard grip fastened itself around her arm.  
  
Just as she was about to scream someone's mouth slammed down on hers and started kissing her.  
  
First it was rough, but it slowly became soft and sweet, the lips on hers eliciting an unexpected response. Her heart beat faster and faster and the embrace tightened around her.  
  
She leaned into the figure kissing her and forgot where and ho she was, concentrating solei on the feeling rushing through her.  
  
"Thump!"  
  
The couple broke apart guiltily. Something had fallen off the shelf next to them.  
  
"Wow." Draco said, "I didn't know you could kiss so well Pansy."  
  
"Pansy?" Hermione asked. "Oh my God! Tell me that's not you Malfoy?" she pleaded.  
  
Silence greeted her question.  
  
Hermione backed away from him.  
  
She turned and fled the storeroom, leaving Malfoy gaping after her.  
  
Hey hope you like that chapter, plz review there will be more coming next week. C ya!!! 


	6. Reluctant Confessions

Chapter 6: Reluctant Confessions  
  
Hermione returned to the table after she fled the storeroom in a daze.  
  
She couldn't believe she kissed Draco. Him of all people.  
  
How could she respond to a nasty snake like him? She despaired silently to herself.  
  
"Where's the Butter beer?" Asked Ron when she sat down empty-handed.  
  
"Uh- I couldn't find any." She replied quiet truthfully. She'd bumped into Malfoy before she could find anything.  
  
"Maybe we should go and get some ice-cream instead." She told them.  
  
"Ok. Ice cream's fine." Said Harry.  
  
They scrapped back their chairs and stood up to leave.  
  
Hermione caught sight of Draco. He was staring at her from the doorway, which led down to the storeroom.  
  
He was looking at her as if he'd never seen her before.  
  
Hermione avoided his gaze and walked out of The Three Broomsticks with Harry and Ron.  
  
They strolled down the crowded street to the ice-cream parlor, and sat down at a table under the shade.  
  
Harry and Ron placed their order. "Earth to Hermione?" Ron teased when she didn't place her order, but continued to stare up the street.  
  
"What?" She started, as Ron's voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
"Ice-cream." He hinted.  
  
"Oh, chock-mint I suppose." She replied with a sigh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked after he noticed her pensive silence.  
  
"Oh. nothing, I just have a head-ache from getting all that fizz straightened out."  
  
Hermione had gotten her "make over" that morning.  
  
Her hair now fell in ripples to her small waist, which was shown by her new muggle clothes she'd brought from a specialize shop.  
  
She wore a dark blue clinging silk singlet and a pair of hipster-flared jeans complete with stylish white sneakers.  
  
Hermione couldn't tell Harry and Ron what had just occurred, they'd go off their heads.  
  
She needed to talk to someone who wouldn't criticize her actions and how she felt.  
  
She thought for a minute of whom she could talk to. Then the answer came.  
  
Ginny. She would talk to Ginny. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco couldn't believe it. He'd kissed a Mudblood! But what a kiss it was!  
  
He shoved that thought away frantically.  
  
Lucius would kill him if he'd known what he had done. Not that he cared what his father thought.  
  
Not since he'd lost respect for his father, and felt the fear the Mudblooods must have felt when the death eaters had murdered them and their families.  
  
He lived with that fear daily. He hoped that someone would get his father for all he had done.  
  
Now that Draco had been given the chance to review his life, he'd decided that he was turning into a replica of his father. He needed to change that and change into his own person.  
  
He needed to try harder because he seemed to have fallen automatically into his old self at the start of the year.  
  
He could tell because of the way he'd treated Hermione and her friends. The same as he'd done for years.  
  
But maybe this year the reason for his treatment, against Hermione and Co, could be because of his confused rampant feelings.  
  
He'd mistaken Hermione for Pansy, which was easily understood considering her new appearance.  
  
She looked beautiful now with straight hair and curve clinging clothes.  
  
He really needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand, and not criticize his confused emotions.  
  
He sat at The Three Broomsticks for a few silent moments and thought.  
  
Well he could probably talk to Lyle Crawford, the other male Prefect. He'd become friends with him even though he wasn't from Slytherin.  
  
He'd at least changed his prejudice for the other houses. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When they had returned to Hogwarts Hermione made her excuses to Harry and Ron, and left to find Ginny.  
  
She found her in the library, surrounded by books for the upcoming test in Transfiguration class.  
  
"I need to talk to you Ginny." Hermione told her as she sat down at the desk, looking hesitant.  
  
She looked around carefully and sighted for anyone close enough to hear her.  
  
Luckily there was no one in the library at all, except for the Librarian.  
  
"What is it?" Ginny asked as she took in Hermione's pale face and wide eyes.  
  
There was silence for a moment as Hermione struggled with herself, then she looked Ginny squarely in the eyes.  
  
"I- I kissed Draco. Or rather he kissed me, it was a mistake but ." Hermione's wordsd tumbled from her tongue then faded as she couldn't stand the silence. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile in the Prefect commonroom, Draco found Lyle sitting by the fire with a book in hand.  
  
"Lyle I need to talk to you." Draco half demanded half pleaded.  
  
"Ok, what's your problem?" Lyle asked calmly.  
  
"I-," He debated the wisdom of telling him then continued, "I kissed Hemione Granger." He stated almost defiantly. 


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out  
  
"What!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Shh!" Hermione cautioned her with a frantic motion of her hand.  
  
"You kissed Malfoy? He kissed you?" She asked.  
  
"Well yes sort of." Hermione answered.  
  
"How can it be just 'sort of'?" Ginny demanded, "You either did or didn't!"  
  
"Well you see, me Harry and Ron were at The Three Broomsticks and they had no Butter beer on hand, so I had to go to the storeroom and get some, because the bartender was too busy," Hermione explained "Well the storeroom door close behind me and I couldn't see where I was going. Someone grabbed me and started kissing me. After a few seconds it started to feel good, it felt right, then something fell off the self and we stopped."  
  
"What happened next?" Ginny asked her attention rapt on Hermione's story.  
  
"Well this is where I found out that it was Malfoy. He said 'Wow, I didn't know you would kiss so well Pansy.' Then I ran off. She finished her explanation.  
  
"Wow, what a day. Who would have thought, Draco and Hermione having an attraction to each other!" Ginny grinned slyly.  
  
"The thing is that I think I might be actually starting to like him! I should have figured this would happen when his nasty comments started to hurt me!" She wailed over Ginny's comment.  
  
"What can I do Ginny?" She pleaded with her friend.  
  
You could tell him how you feel." She said simply.  
  
"I can't do that! He'll laugh at me and he'll have more ammunition against me!" She cried out.  
  
"Then what will you do?" Ginny enquired kindly.  
  
"Nothing. I'll just try and muffle these feelings and get over it." She said as if she could convince herself to do just that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the Prefect common room Draco was having a similar conversation with Lyle.  
  
"I don't get it! I liked it!" He exclaimed confusedly.  
  
"Hate Mudbloods. No! My father hates Mudbloods!" He corrected himself.  
  
Lyle knew about the situation with his father, he was the only one Draco had confided in.  
  
"It felt good, it felt right!" His signature sneer had disappeared, replaced with a bewildered look. (This made him look so much more handsome).  
  
"It was an accident. I didn't mean to kiss her, because she was suppose to be Pansy!" He yelled almost hysterically. This went against he had been taught at home, even though he had rejected his father's rules and opinions.  
  
But if he did something about this attraction his father would not be happy.  
  
Actually his father would probably kill any Mudblood that came within two inches of him.  
  
"Do you like pansy then?" Lyle asked curiously.  
  
"Hell no! I made a promise last year that I'd kiss her this year, since I didn't at the Yule Ball." He explained agitatedly.  
  
"What should I do?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well tell her how you feel, and to Hell with your father!" Lyle exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know I will have to think about it." Draco said.  
  
He started thinking about all the times he had thought of her and had noticed little things about her; such as the haughty way she would toss her hair when she was annoyed.  
  
He'd do it, but not tonight. He would do it tomorrow night. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day seemed to drag on slowly to Hermione.  
  
Draco was in most of her classes, but she didn't look at him, for fear of revealing how she felt through her eyes.  
  
Through dinner Harry and Ron kept asking what was wrong, because she had been so silent since they had returned to Hogwarts.  
  
She wanted to tell them, but she knew they would be angry.  
  
As dinner came to an end, the students made their way to their dorms or the library.  
  
Hermione said goodnight to Harry and Ron and parted from them to make her way to the dorm.  
  
Hopefully Draco wasn't in there before she was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Since his decision the day before, Draco woke in a great mood.  
  
He had tried to catch Hermione's eye all day but she seemed to be avoiding him.  
  
But it didn't matter he'd catch her tonight.  
  
He knew she had to feel the same otherwise she wouldn't have responded to him like she did.  
  
He couldn't wait to kiss and hold her. It was like an addiction that wouldn't go away.  
  
He had planned what he was going to do. Hopefully he wouldn't fail.  
  
After dinner he went to the library to give Hermione time to get to the dorm and out of sight of the other Prefects. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank God! He wasn't in here.  
  
She quickly went to her room in case he was only minutes behind her.  
  
Hermione collected a pair of her new PJ's, green silk singlet and matching boxer shorts, and walked into the bathroom.  
  
A bath sounded good after an emotionally fraught day.  
  
She twisted the hot and cold taps, as well as the strawberry bubble bath tap.  
  
When it was filled to nearly the brim, she caught her hair up in a ponytail and twisted it into a bun, so it wouldn't get wet.  
  
She discarded her school clothes on the floor and sunk into the bath that was smaller than a swimming pool but bigger than a normal bath.  
  
She sighed with pleasure as the warmth soaked into her weary bones.  
  
She stayed in there until the water grew tepid. She dressed in her PJ"s and walked sleepily to her room. She laid down on the large double bed and pulled the covers over her falling straight into an exhausted sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco waited awhile to make sure she had time to wash and dress before he came to her.  
  
He walked through the bathroom to the connecting door and knocked softly. There was no answer. He knocked again, a little louder. Again no answer.  
  
He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.  
  
He walked into a darkened room.  
  
She was supposed to be awake! She was asleep. This didn't figure in his plans.  
  
Oh well, he'd just wake her up.  
  
He was about to shake her awake, but had a better idea.  
  
Instead he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down into her soft face, relaxed in sleep.  
  
Then he lowered his lips down to hers and started to kiss her gently. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was dreaming. Draco was kissing her, but this time he was gentle, making her lips tingle.  
  
She wound her arms around his neck, tugging down his head so his lips were pressed harder against her own.  
  
He pulled her upright, as she was lying down in a grassy field, and closed his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest.  
  
Now his lips became more demanding and he started to kiss her cheeks, her eyes and back down to her lips.  
  
She opened her eyes so she could look into his blue ones.  
  
She woke suddenly to find that Draco really was kissing her and that she was responding in kind.  
  
She struggled out of his embrace and rolled quickly to the other side of the bed.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled at the figure on the other side of the now rumpled bed.  
  
"I was kissing you," He said defiantly "And you liked it!"  
  
Hermione turned away from the truthful accusation, then he relented "But so did I." Draco confessed softly.  
  
Hermione's eyes were wide and startled as she looked at him.  
  
"You - you did?" She stuttered "But why? You hate Mud- Mudbloods."  
  
"I don't really," He said "My father does, so naturally I'm suppose to as well. And I acted like I did for a few years. But I stopped all pretense after I found out what my- Lucius was really like."  
  
Hermione moved closer to hear his explanation better.  
  
Draco told her all about what Lucius had done and what he expected of him.  
  
"But you can't join the death eaters!" Hermione protested.  
  
"I'm not going to," Draco replied "I've got something of his that could incriminate him, and I plan on using it when the time is right."  
  
"Oh." Hermione was nearly speechless.  
  
There was a silence. They both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Hermione -," - "Draco -,"  
  
"You first." Hermione said quickly.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about what happened at The Three Broomsticks." He explained.  
  
"Do you like Pansy?" Hermione cut in, she didn't want to make a fool of herself by confessing her feeling too soon.  
  
"No way! I promised her that I'd kiss her, last year at the Yule Ball, this year sometime." Draco said and shuddered at the same time.  
  
"So when you came into the storeroom, I was stunned, especially when the kiss was so explosive." He paused for a minute.  
  
"I like you, very much. And I think that it could grow into something more. So I think that we should." He didn't know quite how to say it.  
  
"Go out?" She enquired timidly.  
  
"Yeah." He replied with a grin on his face.  
  
"Really?" She wasn't quite sure she had heard right.  
  
"Yep. So do you want to?" He felt anxious.  
  
"Um - I like you a lot too, despite how you treated me. So I guess we should." She was hesitant.  
  
"I wanted to apologize to you about how much I've probably hurt you. I'm sorry." He was sincere.  
  
Hermione stepped a bit closer, unsure of what they should do now.  
  
Draco took the initiative and gathered her in his arms.  
  
Their lips clashed at the same time.  
  
They both stood there, in the same position for a long time after.  
  
It Must Be Kismet  
  
Tingles down my spine Alert me to your presence, Your aura is so powerful It attracts all my senses, I catch your eyes for a Breathless minute, The awareness so strong It must be Kismet.  
  
By Rena'e Jones © copyright 2003  
  
Don't panic everyone there will still be a couple more chapters yet!!! I hope you've all liked it so far. If you have please send a review!!! 


	8. A Father's Fury Note only

A Father's Fury:  
  
Hey everyone don't panic I will have another Chapter up by next week. It will be called "A Father's Fury". Till then please review!!! I'm begging!!!  
  
Cygnet Rose!!! ( 


	9. A Father's Fury

Chapter 8: A Father's Fury  
  
Classes and weeks passed by all too quickly for Draco and Hermione.  
  
They wanted time to slow down so they could savour each moment that passed them by.  
  
They had decided, on mutual agreement, to keep their newfound feeling to themselves, as they would surely shock the Hogwarts' students.  
  
Draco had reasons of his own of why he wanted it kept secret. Lucius.  
  
Lucius would be furious beyond reason if he knew. There's no saying what he might do.  
  
But he could take a few guesses.  
  
He didn't want anything to happen to Hermione. He wouldn't let anything happen to Hermione.  
  
She was the best thing that had happened to him. He was hardly angry anymore, he was so happy, nearly bursting with joy, a joy he'd never felt before.  
  
He wouldn't let his father ruin anything; he'd kill him if he did.  
  
He stared up at the ceiling unable to sleep, but that didn't matter, there were no classes the next day.  
  
Although there was another Hogsmead weekend starting tomorrow, he and Hermione planned to spend the day there with each other, with no Potter or Weasely in sight.  
  
They were going with their respective girlfriends as well. Harry with Cho and Ron with Padma.  
  
Draco and Hermione hadn't told Harry and Ron about them. They had just told them that they had struck a truce, since they were both Head boy and girl.  
  
He thought back to the day before, when her was sitting at the Slytherin table.  
  
He and Hermione had walked down together, but had separated to go to their House tables.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
As Draco sat down, Pansy rushed over and immediately attached herself to his arm.  
  
"Why have you been hanging out with that Mud blood Drakie?" She whined in a high-pitched voice.  
  
He shoved her arm off, his face showing the revulsion her touch brought.  
  
"We are Head boy and Head girl," He explained coldly. "We are expected to work with each other."  
  
He glared down at her, angry that she had called Hermione a Mud blood. He had called her that himself before, but it seemed more insulting coming from Pansy somehow.  
  
He could see Hermione out of the corner of his eye also glaring at Pansy.  
  
Had she heard? He questioned himself silently.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione glared at the girl clinging to her boyfriend.  
  
Draco glanced at her. She felt reassured by the silent message coming from the glare he directed at Pansy.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
To hell with it! He couldn't sleep. He got up and made his way to the common room.  
  
Draco sat on one of the plush chairs by the fire. He picked up one of then books Hermione had left in there.  
  
Secrets Of Hogsmead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione couldn't sleep. She kept thinking back to the day before.  
  
First there was the incident with Pansy (what kind of name is that!).  
  
If that little banshee didn't stay away from Draco, she'd personally punch her in her squished up nose.  
  
Geez, I'm getting violent in my 'old age'.  
  
She thought back to a more pleasant episode from yesterday.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
They were talking about the trip to Hogsmead when suddenly Draco swept a fugitive look up and down the corridor and pulled her into a long forgotten broom cupboard.  
  
"Do you remember the first time?" He whispered.  
  
"Of course I do." She chided.  
  
That was all she could get out before his lips captured hers.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
A soft closing of a door brought her out of her musings.  
  
It was from Draco's room, but that but she didn't know if was him going in or out of his room, because she hadn't heard him go in earlier.  
  
He might've gone to bed before she had come up. But it could also be one of the other prefects, unable to sleep like her.  
  
Well she'd go out and have a look. On the pretext that she had left a book out there of course.  
  
Pushing her covers back she lowered her legs to the ground and pushed herself off the bed, moving towards the door.  
  
She cracked the door open, but couldn't see anything from her position, so she just shoved the door fully open and walked out.  
  
She spotted Draco in a chair by the fireplace, the flames reflected in his silver blonde hair, giving it an outer-worldly glow.  
  
He was deeply immersed in the book he held in his hands. Hermione walked up and touched his shoulder.  
  
Draco jumped started, and then he could smell a spicy floral scent drifting his way. Hermione.  
  
Only she had that special scent.  
  
She smiled down at him. "Couldn't you sleep?" she asked.  
  
"No, not really." He replied in a weary voice, his usual drawl disappearing in the light of exhaustion.  
  
Suddenly he smiled and pulled her down to his lap. Burying his face in her hair, he breathed deeply.  
  
"Why are you up?" He queried softly.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either." She answered.  
  
Tap, tap, tap.  
  
Draco's eagle owl was pecking at the window.  
  
Draco set Hermione on the chair and walked over to the window.  
  
A cold draft entered the room as he let his owl in, sending shivers of chill down her spine.  
  
Draco pulled the letter off his owl's leg and broke the seal so he could read it.  
  
Draco, what is this I hear? You with  
  
a Mud blood? I demand that you stay away from her. Or she might meet up with an accident.  
  
And regarding joining the death eater's, I will demand an answer in three week's.  
  
Lucius.  
  
His father needn't had to sign his name on the letter. He would've known who it was by its contents.  
  
"What does it say?" Hermione asked curiously from her chair.  
  
"Nothing much," He replied anger making his lips a bloodless thin line.  
  
"Just another letter from Lucius."  
  
He omitted the details, not wanting her to know about the threat towards her.  
  
Hopefully his father wasn't serious about the atrocity he had mentioned; otherwise he'd have to use the evidence earlier than he had planned. 


	10. Keeping Secrets Note only

Hey everyone I'm sorry I'm so slow about putting chapters up, but you know School gets in the way (. But I'm pretty sure that I'll have one up within the next two weeks.  
  
Love you all, and please keep reviewing Cygnet Rose   
| 


	11. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 9: Keeping Secrets  
  
The next morning Draco woke, thoughts and nightmares running through his sleep fogged mind.  
  
It was dawn, and in the face of Lucius's threat, Draco knew what he had to do. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hermione woke up at 7.00 am, feelings of peace and security humming in her mind.  
  
She got her robes and dashed into the bathroom, anxious to see Draco, for no other reason than to see his handsome face.  
  
Hermione finished brushing her hair, and without putting any makeup on she rushed out into the common room hoping to catch Draco before they went down to breakfast.  
  
He was sprawled lazily on the couch near the fireplace, his face curiously blank.  
  
Hermione sensed that something was wrong, very wrong.  
  
"Draco, are you alright?" She asked apprehensively.  
  
He remained silent for a moment not looking at her, but at the window where his owl perched in waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry to break this to you," He drawled sneeringly at her "but I think this has go on far enough. You were a bet that Pansy proposed to me 'If you can hook her then dump her you get 10 galleons.'" He lied convincingly.  
  
She stared at him blankly, and then dawning realization brought devastation along with humiliation.  
  
Tears stung Hermione's eyes, but she held them back refusing to let them fall.  
  
Draco cringed inside at the utter devastation upon her face.  
  
He stood up trying to think of something else to drive her away, but he never got the chance.  
  
Crack!  
  
Hermione slapped him with all the hurt and betrayal she felt inside.  
  
Pain seared along his right cheek making him gasp.  
  
Hermione stood there looking at the red imprint made by her hand. She could remember another time when she had slapped him. It seemed as if he'd never changed at all.  
  
Turning on her heel, she ran out the portrait door.  
  
She could clearly hear John and Catherine (the portrait) saying, "Kids can be so cruel these days," Said John. "Yes indeed," replied Catherine "Why in my day." The voices faded as Hermione ran down the corridor.  
  
"Hermione! What's wrong?" She heard Harry call out. She ignored him, her thoughts turned in on cruelty and betrayal.  
  
She ran through all the twisting corridors until she found herself outside.  
  
She knew where she was going now. To the place that always gave her peace through tormenting times. A garden that nobody seemed to know about. It was near the Quiddich grounds.  
  
She'd never thought of it before, but it could be similar to the Room of Requirement, the room they had use for DADA practices.  
  
It was a beautiful garden with a two-seater bench faced at the lovely flowering trees. The sunlight filtered through the branches making the garden seem surreal.  
  
Hermione sat on the bench her head and shoulders drooping with a grief she had not thought she could feel.  
  
How could she have misjudged him? Why would he do this to her? She had never done anything to warrant his heartless cruelty!  
  
Anger started to boil in her veins and she covered her face as she sobbed bitterly, tears dripping onto her palms. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Draco stood in the middle of the common room, the imprint of Hermione's hand still stinging.  
  
He didn't mind, in fact he welcomed the pain, it was no more than the pain he had inflicted on Hermione.  
  
He hated doing it, but it was for the best, at least until his father was dealt with.  
  
He wouldn't have Hermione hurt for anything in the world, not since he'd fallen in love with her.  
  
Draco sat down at the table near the window where his owl waited for his letter.  
  
Father, In regard to your last letter, I have discontinued the relationship I had with Hermione Granger, I hope you are pleased. No such occurrence will happen again while I reside at the manor. Draco.  
  
He rolled up the parchment he'd written the message, tied it to his owl's leg and sent him off to his father. 


End file.
